Depth estimation in images is typically utilized to estimate a distance between objects in an image scene and a camera used to capture the images. This is conventionally performed using stereoscopic images or dedicated depth sensors (e.g., time-of-flight or structured-light cameras) to identify objects, support gestures, and so on. Accordingly, this reliance on dedicated hardware such as stereoscopic cameras or dedicated depth sensors limits availability of these conventional techniques.
Although other conventional techniques have been developed to perform depth estimation without use of this dedicated hardware, these techniques rely on use of training data. Accordingly, these conventional techniques still rely on information obtained “outside” of an image to perform depth estimation of objects within the image. As such, this also limits availability of these techniques as well as associated techniques that rely on depth estimation, such as to perform hole filling in an image or other image processing.